First Steps
When it comes to starting in Starborne, there is no right or wrong way to do it, but there are a few things that can help you get a head start on expanding your empire. There are a few different starting strategeis that I have come across, I will list them here and you can try them out and you can choose what you feel works best for you and your play style. Variation 1 - Gamblers First 5 Minutes This list is what you need to be doing right when you get into a new server. All of these things are tasks you do for rewards and getting started in the game. This is going to be overwhelming for someone who just started, A lot of the info here is a Build Order list for your Station, On the Bottom Right looking at your Station In Game there are 2 Tabs you can open, One is For your Ships, and one is for your Buildings. Open them up and acclimate yourself with their Look and Options. CRITICAL, when you start Completing your Tasks you will also Be Rewarded Resources from Tasks, Make sure you have to ROOM in your Resource Cap on your station or you will lose resources when accepting rewards your have completed, If you are Capped, Dont turn in rewards til you Expand Your Warehouse Cap. *- Make a Patrol, Industrial, Scout fleet --------->Finish the Task to get your ships..... Run your first Raid, Send 10 vets, 10 patrols, 10 industrials, 10 scouts to your lvl 1 marauder and start building a scout in your shipyard. to scan for a mission *- Que up your Event. - Tasks - Events *- Que up your First building is always your Warehouse lvl 1 First. it will give you Willy Gamish. When its completed and you collect the reward. Attach Willy Gamish to your Station. 2nd to Right slot. Then go into CC Lvl 6 More info down below for your build order, *- Go to Policies -> Upgrade Policies -> Select the card you want to research (make better) Research it. *- Use your Spy. Right Click Any enemy station and Select Spy. *- Change your Tactic on your Station ---> Turtling to Flanking or Pincer, Bottom of the Station UI, to the right Hit Tactics. *- Assign a Faction (At level 5). Policies - Change Faction. *- Hit Spacebar *- Change your Capital name *- Say Hi in General chat *- Go to Logistics/Exchange and type in 4 in one of your resources and make a exchange *- Go to Store, Get daily reward - Store - Cards - Free Cards - Trader - Free Trader. *- Check your Daily Challenges and see what your Challenges are to complete them. Tasks - Daily Challenges. *- Make 5 of each Ship - Vet, Patrol, Scout, Industrial *- Complete a Mission - #mission-running *- Locate a Flare/Run a Flare - #running-flares *- Break down a Card. Inventory - Cards. *- Use Accelerant - Go to - Logistics, Go to Stations, Change Docking Restrictions ALL OF THIS is covered in your Tasks for Completing the Tutorial, Go look at everything you need for it....... *- Warehouse Lvl 1 first into Command Center lvl 6. *- Followed by Understanding how the game and Task Rewards work, Every Building in game gives you a Task Reward at Levels 1-3-5-7-10 *- The first hour to 2 hours of the game you can continuesly keep using accelerants and queing up buildings following ^^^^^ these rules. *- EXAMPLE: Build order: Get your Daily Rewards from the Store: *- Warehouse 1-3? You are going to have a lot of Resources from Task rewards, get a warehouse to store them. *- CC lvl 6 - Smelting plant 1-3-5 *--------->AT SOME POINT you will hit Lvl 30 Influence * Upgrade your Station to Lvl 2 and Build a Plasma Chamber 1-3,. when Plasma chamber is done *- @@MAKE A MINING FACILITY@@@@ *- Refineries ALL 3 of them 1-3 ( You can do the lvl 1's Frist, you get a Crux Reource card as a Task reward to Immediately put on your Station.) *- Shipyard 1-3 *- Smelting plant 6and 7. *- CC7 and CC8? See if you have the Accelerants to rush these Before you do them, You should be able to rush your CC and Smelting plant to lvl 10 in the accelerant fiesta. *- Take a few minutes and look at your Resource Generation. Are you extremely Low on 1 of the resources per hour? If so Take some time and Invest your Building time and Resources into Making Gas, Crystal or Metal Higher per hour depending on what is really low. *- Smelting Plant lvl 8,9,10 *- Living Quarters 1-3 *- CC9? Having enough Task reward resources You want to get your CC to 10 ASAP. *- Shipping Zones 1-3 *- Department of Infrastructure 1-3 *- Patrol station 1-3 *- Smelting Plant 7, 8, 9, 10. <-------Very Important to make Before you start building all of the resource Buildings. *- Strategic Division 1-3 etc........... Guys having your first station planned out will be very important, If you want to MOVE your Capital, you need to see if its beneficial. *- The Level 2 buildings I.E. Shipping zones lvl 7, Shipyard Lvl 7-10 . The Tier 2 building rewards from tasks Give 15 minute accelerants as rewards make them and use them to help Rush build your Lvl 9 and 10 CC buildings. *- All of this ^^^^^^^^ is just to get you off and running - There is not right way to play this game, but this Above will help you get some of the Basic Tasks done and the Basics of the game understood. Go to #mission-running #outposts #moving-your-capital for some more basic info players need to think about when they start the game. Variation 2 - Admirals Quick Start *type hello *rename station *change tactic *space bar logistics>change docking permission *exchange 4 metal for 1 crystal *create or join alliance *spy marauder *que up a ship (indi) *build warehouse lvl 1 *claim daily rewards and cards *create vet fleet *create patrol fleet *create ind fleet *create scout fleet *breakdown card *enhanced breakdown *Collect Achievements *craft a card *vet5/vet5/pat10 raid maurauder lvl 1 *scout - probe next door *start event, fast track it, start again *accelerate warehouse till complete *add willy gamish - station character card *build CC lvl 6 *acclerate CC lvl 6 *build CC lvl 7 *accelerate CC lvl 7 *upgrade station to lvl 2 *build lvl 1 everything on T1 and T2 *pick 6 T2 and build them up *build warehouse lvl 2 *build CC lvl 8 *accelerate cc lvl 8 *build cc lvl 9 *build cc lvl 10 *que 1 indi *que 5 vets *(maximize tasks and daily to gain exp quickly) Variation 3 - Creator Not Known *say hello in chat *Create scout fleet *Create patrol fleet *Create Indy fleet *change station tactics *Change station docking permission *build 5 scouts *send out a scan for a mission *Sab NPC station *build 5 vetes *raid NPC untill res gone *Spy a station *Send out fleets on mission *Build warehouse to lvl 2 *Build Commandcenter lvl 10 *Build 5 indys *build 20 indys *Build smleting plant lvl 10 *Build Ship Yard lvl 10 *Build warehouse lvl 3 *Build lvl 1 all res/labor buildings *Build Lvl 5 Strat division *break down 3 cards *build lvl 1 for the rest of your admins based on the station you desire *Build outpost MF *Build outpost Scanner *build warehouse lvl 4 *Build all res buildings lvl 3 *Build all labor buildings lvl 4 *Build all res buildings lvl 5 *pick 3 buildings for you station type to get to lvl 10 *Upgrade outpost MF *Run a solar flare :( *Build 20 more indys *Build 100 corvetes *build all res buildings lvl 7 *before you logg off: *scheduled your indy fleet to raid your lvl 1 npc after 6 hours *Send your vete fleet on a far out lvl 1 NPC raid *Build 100 indys